


Daniel: the Stranded Whale

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, This turned out way less serious than planned, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Dan gets pregnant with twins, Jev gets a little exasperated at the Aussie's antics, and Pierre and Charles are the most adorable twin brothers ever.





	Daniel: the Stranded Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Friends made me write this.  
> I'm no expert at Mpreg, then again no one is, so if this doesn't make sense, blame Ericsson.

Jev could see Dan was not feeling well, his face pale and eyes a little bloodshot. The Aussie had assured him it was just a stomach flu, but Jean-Eric was starting to doubt that. 

Just as they got up for boarding, Daniel suddenly clutched Jev’s arm tightly, barely giving the Frenchman time to turn around before he fainted, Jev catching him with a startled call. 

People rushed over to help, but besides a disgruntled sound, Dan didn’t wake up.

Daniel came to in a hospital bed, Jev clutching on to his hand tightly, an anxious expression on his face.

“What happened?” Daniel murmured, squeezing Jev’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. Jev sighed, kissing his temple. 

“You were dehydrated love.” he said. Daniel frowned.

“How is that possible? I drink enough water to last two people.” he said with a chuckle. He expected his boyfriend to at least smile, but Jev only worried his lip between his teeth.

“Yes, but not enough for three.” he eventually answered, voice strained.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked.

“You're pregnant, with twins.” Jev told him, seeming anxious for his reaction. Daniel hummed thoughtfully, looking down on his stomach. He then carefully lifted his shirt and poked his belly experimentally.

“So there are two little humans inside me? Our children?” he asked, a grin growing on his face. Jev nodded, a small smile as he hesitantly placed his hand next to Dan’s. 

“Are you okay with this all?” Jev asked softly, rubbing his hand over Daniel’s belly. Daniel smiled tenderly.

“It’s soon… But they will be our kids all the same. We’ll be fine.” he whispered. Jev let out a shaky breath in relief, leaning in to kiss his Aussie. 

“I love you.” Jev murmured

“Je tank.”

“Do you mean J'taime?” 

“Don’t be a smartass, I’m carrying your children.”

“...Je tank aussi Daniel.”

~~  
“Get ready for ‘Daniel, the Stranded Whale’!” Daniel called out when he heard Jev enter their apartment. Jev chuckled and made his way to the bedroom, where Dan was curled on the bed on his side, hands on his very bloated stomach. Jev leaned over to kiss him gently as he crawled onto the bed, lifting Dan’s shirt.

“Hello sweethearts, did you take good care of you dad today?” he murmured, pressing two kisses to Dan’s belly. 

“I think they were racing each other today.” Daniel said with a huff, soothingly rubbing his hand over his belly. “They kept moving.” under Jev’s gentle touch, the two boys seemed to calm a litte and Daniel sighed in relief, pulling the Frenchman closer.

“I’m sorry I’m not around all the time.” Jev said, running his hand through Dan’s curls as the Aussie tiredly closed his eyes.

They had decided that while Dan would retire for the season, Jev would continue his FE career as planned, because as Daniel stated : ‘There was no reason for the both of them to be bored at home.’

“It’s fine Jev, we three keep ourselves entertained.” he said with a wink as Jev snuggled close to him, hand on his belly. 

At the start, when they had announced the pregnancy, Dan still went to races with Jev, cheering him on while showing of his growing bump with a beaming smile.

Daniel didn’t seem to worried by anything. Of course he was careful, and more often than not Jev had caught him protectively cradling the bump as they walked through a crowd, but the part of going public didn’t seem to bother him too much. 

It was Dan who had arranged the photoshoot, deciding they needed the cheesiest photos ever to announce their pregnancy. Jev was still a little hesitant about the whole situation, not sure if he wanted anyone to know, but he relaxed slightly when he saw Daniel had asked Andre to take the pictures, his teammate squeezing his arm in comfort as they started to set everything up.

They ended up choosing a black and white photo where it was just Dan’s slightly rounded belly with their hands linked on top of it, Daniel declaring it was the cutest picture ever and that he wanted it on their wall as well.

Jev posted the photo on his social media together with the text “Extremely glad to announce Daniel and I are expecting our first children this winter, can’t be more excited to meet them <3 ‘

Daniel approach to the description, however, was a little different than his partner’s. 

“Jev and I discussing my failed diet.”

~~  
“They are so perfect.” Daniel murmured, beaming as he cradled their eldest son, Pierre, to his chest. Jev was walking around the tiny room with the younger twin in his arms, little Charles yawning as his papa rocked him to sleep.

“So are you.” Jev whispered, walking over to press a kiss to Dan’s lips. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling tenderly at their little family. Daniel snorted suddenly, startling Jev.

“I’m no longer a beached whale.” he said with a beaming smile. Jev only rolled his eyes in return. Daniel moved a little on the bed and winced, hand going to his stomach, to where the cut from the C-section was still very sore. Jev gave him a panicked look but Dan gently told him not to worry.

“I’ll be fine, love, I’d do anything for these little ones, as would you, a little cut is nothing.” he said. Pierre let out a soft cry, making Dan turn his attention back to him, pressing a kiss to Pierre’s forehead. Jev sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Dan was right, they’d do anything for them.

~~

Months later, they were laying in their bed, Jev lazily kissing his way down Dan’s body as Daniel tried not to giggle at the way Jev’s facial hair tickled against his skin.

Jev halted when he reached the scar that ran over Dan’s stomach. It wasn’t large, but still an angry red, and when Jev pressed a gentle kiss to it, Dan took in a sharp breath

“I’m sorry.” Jev murmured, nuzzling the skin surrounding it. Daniel sat up, pulling the Frenchman closer.

“I don’t mind the scar.” he said as he saw the almost ashamed look on Jev’s face. “The scar made it possible for our sons to be born safely, I don’t mind it.” he said, kissing Jev softly. Jev cuddled close to him, closing his eyes as Daniel nuzzled his neck.

Their bonding time was interrupted by shrill cries and both men immediately leaped up, walking over to the cribs in the corner of their room. 

Pierre was crying and whimpering, kicking his legs a little as Dan lifted him up. Dan held him closer and then pulled a face.

“He’s yours.” He said, putting Pierre in Jv’s arms, who realised a bit too late what was going on. “There are more diapers and wipes in the drawer.” Dan said with an angelic smile, leaning down himself to pick up Charles, who had been woken up by his brother’s cries.

Daniel walked around the room to shush their youngest son back to sleep as Jev glared at him and moved to clean their other son’s diaper as Daniel chuckled.

“There we go!” hs cooed when he was done, Pierre letting out a soft noise as Jev cuddled him to his chest. 

Daniel kissed Jev’s nose when he walked over.

“I swear I’ll get the next one.” he said. Jev scoffed.

“You’re just lucky I love you, and them.”  
~~  
Jev watched as Daniel ran around the garden, Charles toddling after his papa while giggling loudly, still a little wobbly on his little legs. Pierre was fast asleep in Jev’s arms and Jev smiled and kissed his temple as the little boy stretched out slightly.  
He still couldn’t believe how perfect they all were, the twins had just turned 3 and Jev had loved the past three years. Daniel had gone back to racing in the meantime, and was fighting for a possible Championship win, which according to the Aussie was all due to his little lucky charms. 

Jev walked outside just as Daniel scooped Charles up in his arms, the little boy laughing as Daniel cuddled him close. 

“There is the love of my life!” Daniel said, almost skipping over to Jev and pulling him in for a gentle kiss, before ducking down to kiss Pierre’s head.

“Papa!” Charles giggled, holding his arms out to Jev as well. The Frenchman ended up with his arms full of his tiny sons while Daniel stretched lazily, his shirt lifting to show the faint scar that still ran over his abdomen. The Aussie saw Jev was looking at it and smiled softly. Jev sighed, eyes crinkling up at the side as he smiled back.

“Papa cuddle!” Charles called out. Pierre woke up and grinned as well.

“Cuddle!” he giggled. 

“Of course my loves!” he said, walking back inside to sit down on the sofa again. Daniel flopped down next to him, his arm on the backrest behind Jev’s head as he scooted closer.

“Group hugs!” he said as he properly wrapped his arms around the three of them. Both boys giggled, cuddling their dads as Daniel kissed Jev almost lazily, pulling back just enough so that their noses kept brushing.

“I love you.” Daniel murmured. Jev smiled.

“Je tank aussie, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta @polymer.f1  
> & for feedback and anonymous requests (in case you for example don't want me to know how dirty minded you are (which can't be worse than me)), please use https://quagswagging.sarahah.com/


End file.
